


Troubled Past

by MyDaydreamWorld



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Domestic Violence, Friendship, Gen, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld
Summary: Tommy finds out during camp that Jason uses to be friends with Bulk and Skull. That's not the only thing Tommy finds out.Tommy learns about Jason less than ideal childhood.
Kudos: 2





	Troubled Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,   
> I wrote this a few years back and posted it on Fanfiction. Have no idea where the idea come from. likely come in my head in the middle of night when I was trying to sleep.   
> I have rewritten it so hopefully it is better than before.   
> Hope you enjoy

"Three to a tent," called the teacher as he walked through the group of teenage boys. They were camping as part of a school trip for a few days.

Tommy looked at himself, Jason, Zack and Billy - one of them would have to share with Bulk and Skull. Before he could volunteer himself Jason got there first. "Are you sure?" Asked Tommy, Bulk and Skull weren't the nicest of people and even if Jason could handle himself better than most - being stuck in a tent with Bulk and Skull wasn’t for the faint hearted. 

"It'll be fine, it wouldn’t the first time I had to share a tent with them," said Jason lightly picking up his bag and walking over to Bulk and Skull. Bulk and Skull didn't groan with disappointment like Tommy had expected. They said something to Jason which Tommy couldn't hear. Jason just rolled his eyes a little but didn't say anything but started to make the tent. Tommy then realised that himself, Zack and Billy needed to do the same thing.

That evening Tommy couldn’t help but worry about Jason. They was millions of pranks Bulk and Skull could play on Jason. Tommy could picture Jason walking out the tent the next day without eyebrows. But Billy and Zack didn't seem to have the same concerns as Tommy.

"They won't do stuff like that to him..." Said Zack after Tommy told them of his worries. They all held their flash lights in their hands chatting - the first night of the trip and they couldn't sleep. "They know not to mess with him like that." 

This didn't make Tommy feel much better. The look must have showed on his face, because Billy started to talk. "You don't know do you...Jason used to be friends with Bulk and Skull," he explained "Very good friends in fact...were friend’s right back in kindergarten." 

Zack nodded his head in agreement "The teachers used to call them the three musketeers, they were hardly ever apart..." he added. “Where one was the other two weren’t that far behind. So, you don’t need to worry man, Bulk and Skull are properly trilled that Jason is with them," 

Tommy blinked in surprised – he hadn’t expected that, "I can't imagine them as friends." It seem almost impossible to think Jason being close with Bulk and Skull. They had no common interest, different attitudes to school, their had completely different personality. Tommy wouldn't have guess that once the three of them were inspirable.

"That was back in elementary school," said Zack shrugging a little "By the end of middle school he started to hang around with them less and less….” 

"Why?" Asked Tommy wanting to know more. If Jason used to be good friends with Bulk and Skull what had changed. 

Billy paused for a moment, thinking carefully before specking "I'm not sure what went on with Jason and Bulk and Skull," said Billy "Don't think they had a falling out or anything like that...I think they grow apart more than anything." Billy thought some more - more carefully this time. "Back then believe or not Bulk and Skull were a little more friendly...well as friendly as Bulk and Skull could be and Jason...well...Jason has changed a lot since then," Billy saw the questioning look on Tommy's face. "Jason was going thought a lot of stuff at home at the time and school wasn’t easy for him." 

"Was he a bully too?" Asked Tommy carefully. Tommy knew how easy it was for children to be peer pressure into doing things like bullying. And if you were friends with kids like Bulk and Skull that pressure might increase. A lot of kids bully not even knowing the pain it causes other people. 

"I wouldn't call him a bully," said Zack diplomatically at once "But when we were younger he wouldn't stop Bulk or Skull for doing it...but then again this was before Jase took up karate. He was this little skinny kid who didn't talk in school - wouldn't say a word. So, it wasn't too surprising he didn't speak up against his only friends...it hard for anyone to stand up against their friends." 

"I think he was involved in one or two little things - nothing that stands out in my mind anyway." said Billy thinking back. He knew Jason got in trouble at least once for something. "Back then Jason didn't like to get into any kind of trouble, used to get so worked up when the teacher told him off - even if the whole class got told off." Billy thought back at the emotional boy he once knew - back then even as non-talkative and emotional as Jason was he also had a standoffish air about him then. No one really wanted to get to know him or play with him. No one but Bulk and Skull. 

"I still can't imagine Jason being friends with Bulk and Skull..." Repeated Tommy then again he couldn't imagine the boy Billy and Zack were describing was Jason either. The boy they were talking about didn't sound like the Jason he knew today. Tommy wonder what had happen to change him so much. He didn’t think it was possible for people to change that much. 

“Jason used to go to Bulk’s all the time.” Said Zack “I think one point he was there almost every day.” 

"Bulk used to live in the same apartment as Jason's uncle," said Billy suddenly remembering “From what Jason had said he didn't like to stay in his uncle flat and would climbed the fire escape to Bulk's apartment… he was quite young when he started doing that as well….”

"He told you that?" Question Zack looking at Billy in surprised. It was clear to Tommy that Zack didn't know about that piece of information. 

"He said once he used to climb the fire space at his uncle building... I knew already at Bulk lived above him..." Said Billy offhandedly "It's the sort of thing he would do back then." 

"So you are just guessing he used to climb the fire escape." teased Zack a little, trying to lighten the conversation a little. 

“So he was a difficult child?" Asked Tommy frowning still not believing what he was hearing. 

"He wasn't particularly a bad child," said Billy at once "He was pretty well behaved apart from some pranks that Bulk and Skull rope him into. He just...” Billy paused for an moment, “Wouldn't speck or interacted much with anyone… and he used to get really upset...so...the teachers might of saw him as difficult...hard to teach a child who doesn't talk...They were likely at a lost about what to do with him.” 

"He did have a lot to deal with at the time to be fair," said Zack - he paused for a moment "It's not really our place to tell you anymore. If you want to ask him go ahead." Zack paused thinking for a moment "But, mind you he doesn't like to speck about that time much. Like I said they was a lot going on..." 

“I don’t going to ask Jason anything if he does want to talk about it,” Said Tommy not wanting to bring up anything in Jason’s past he wouldn’t want to talk about. Tommy himself didn’t want to talk about his past that much either. 

“Jason got some brilliant stories what he used to get up with Bulk and Skull,” said Zack “He might tell you a few of them…”

“He won’t get upset you told me this?” asked Tommy unsure. 

Zack shook his head. “Its common knowledge and Jason was friends with Bulk and Skull he won’t get upset about that.” 

“And the other stuff about no talking and all that?” question Tommy.

“He might be a little funny about it,” admitted Zack. "But then again most people know about that as well..." Zack paused and look like he was thinking past to when they were younger. 

Flashback  
Zack walked into the classroom –The teacher had some work to-do on the board as everyone was coming in and some parents wanted to word with the teacher. 

Zack sat down at the table and got out his exercise book – but he didn’t start his work. He watched as three boys walked into the class room. Bulk march in first followed by Skull. Jason come into the room a few seconds later. Bulk and Skull come into the room nosily drawing attention to themselves while Jason walked to his desk keeping his head down. The teacher told Bulk and Skull to settle down and both boys sat with Jason at a table. The three boys all smiled. Zack then did his work. 

At recess everyone was outside on the playground. Zack was with Trini playing ninjas warriors. They ran around the corner of the building and bumped into Bulk, Skull and Jason. Jason was doing a handstand against the wall, Bulk and Skull were trying to copy but failing. Jason seemed pleased with himself. Once they saw them Bulk and Skull jump to their feet and Jason let his feet drop back to the ground and took a step backwards towards the wall. 

“What are you doing?” asked Bulk at once in a rude tone.

“Nothing,” said Zack at once. He wanted to get away from Bulk and Skull – they weren’t the nicest of people to be around. 

“Loser,” said Bulk for no reason what so ever. 

Zack felt angry at that moment – he knew he wasn’t a loser. Skull laughed and Jason silently walked a little bit away still watching what was happening. 

Trini looked at Bulk – she was a lot smaller than him. “That’s not a nice thing to say.” She said. 

“I can say what I want,” said Bulk

“Yeah – he can say what he wants.” Said Skull “You can’t stop us.”

Trini wasn’t one to back down and Zack didn’t want Trini to get into any trouble. “Let’s go,” said Zack. And he and Trini walked away. “I don’t like them.” Said Zack – because he didn’t. 

Trini looked back where the three of the boys who were now spinning as fast as they could to see who could keep on their feet the longest. Bulk and Skull fell to the ground but Jason manged to stay on his feet. “Jason never calls us losers.” She said fairly.

“Jason never says anything,” said Zack in a huff. “Jason never says a word.” Sometimes Zack wonder if Jason could even talk at all.   
end flash back

Tommy decided to tell Jason what Billy and Zack told him the next day. It was only fair Jason knew what he had been told. But he wasn't sure how to start the talk. He didn't want to upset Jason unnecessary. 

Jason and Tommy were walking through a field looking at a map - trying to find the viewing platform the teacher asked them to find. "Zack and Billy told me you used to be friends with Bulk and Skull..." Said Tommy starting the conversation with that fact. It seem the best place to start. “That why you said you would share the tent with them,” 

"Yeah, that's not exactly a secret," comment Jason lightly still looking at the map. "Bet they told you that we were used to be known as the three musketeers..." Jason knew Zack and Billy too well. 

"Yeah, they mention that," said Tommy "Is that why they give you a hard time at school now?" He noticed that Bulk especially gave Jason more hassle than anybody else. But after what Billy and Zack told him last night it made some sense to Tommy. Maybe Bulk was a little bitter that Jason wasn't close friends with him and Skull anymore. Maybe Bulk missed having Jason as a friend. 

Jason shrugged, "Part of it is just how Bulk and Skull are. They give each other a hard time as well you know." he said lightly “They say what they think, it can be blunt.” Jason looked at Tommy “They didn't like the fact I made friends other than them...they thought I was replacing them but that's not the truth. Not the truth at all."

"What made you stop hanging around with them?" Asked Tommy

"It wasn't like that," said Jason " I didn't just ditch them and stated to hang out with the others...it just how it happen over time...I mean this sort of things happens to lots of other people. You’re not always friends with people you were with when you first start school.”

"That's not answering my question,"

Jason frowned to himself - it seem like he was debating his answer, "I didn't like who I was, I wanted to be better, and I wasn't going to get anywhere just being friends like Bulk and Skull.” Jason talk with an odd tone Tommy never heard him use before. "I stated doing Karate - I was angry back then - I wasn't a happy kid at all.... but Karate...it was....something good, something I was good at." 

"And that made you stop being friends with Bulk and Skull?" Question Tommy confused in how Karate would stop a friendship.

"They saw my new hobby as laughable, I almost stop it because for it..." Said Jason, It was common for children to stop doing things they like just to fit in with their friendship group. "It's one of those things I guess..."

"Who did you make friends with first, I mean besides Bulk and Skull..." Asked Tommy seeing that Jason didn't want to go into the details about his friendship with Bulk and Skull that day. Or go into detail about why he was an unhappy angry child. 

"Billy," said Jason without hesitation "Back then I was a quiet kid. Billy caught me kicking at the bins one lunch time. He looked scared of me - I hated that look. I said sorry - I think that's was the first word Billy ever heard me say actually..." Jason paused for a moment - he had a far off look in his eye "I was pretty upset that day, and I just suddenly started to cry...I think that scared Billy more..." 

"What happen next?"

"Billy gave me his chocolate bar from his lunch box," said Jason with a small grin that didn't seem to reach his eyes. "Then he asked me lots of questions which I didn't answer...but I shared the chocolate bar with him...the next day Billy invited me around his house,"

"Did you go?" Asked Tommy half expecting Jason to say no. From what he was hearing the young Jason wouldn't have gone at all. Reading between the lines Tommy guessed home life was difficult back then for Jason - and maybe going to friends’ houses wasn't an option. And for a kid who didn't talk at school going to a classmate house must have been a nightmare. 

"Yeah I went," said Jason "Billy's mom picked Billy up and invited me again, I didn't want to go home so I agreed..."

"What was that like?" Asked Tommy "Billy and Zack mention you didn't really talk at school - did you talk then?" Tommy then wonder if he was asking too many personal questions. 

"No," said Jason he didn't seem surprised that Billy and Zack told him about not talking "But Billy obviously told his parents that I didn't like to talk and they were pretty great about it actually, even called my mom for me because I wouldn't talk on the phone... I think Billy was still a little scared of me at the time but we ended up making juke models. That was pretty cool..."

A new question come to Tommy mind "Why didn't you talk?" It was strange to think of the guy who taught Karate on a weekly basis didn't used to talk.

"They are a mixture of reasons," said Jason honestly "I was a little messed up back then...more than a little...."

"Things at home?" guessed Tommy 

"Yeah, things at home,"

Jason didn't seem to want to explain what was going on at home when he was younger. It definitely had a big impact on Jason's early life, Tommy knew himself how much early experience can affect people and how much effort it took to overcome it. And from what Tommy was hearing, Jason had worked very hard to get where he was now. 

"So you and Billy become friends after that?" Tommy went back to talk about Jason's friendship with Billy that was still going strong. While Jason and Billy had very different skills and hobbies they had some similar interests and had a mature respect for each other. 

"I guess more playmates to begin with," said Jason "At the time I was still hanging with Bulk and Skull almost every day...but Billy was a friend I needed..." 

"Did you speck to Bulk and Skull?"

"Yes," said Jason with a small laugh "They used to love the fact that at school they were the only people that hear me talk... Make them feel important I think…sounds pretty dumb now that I didn’t use talk.” 

“I don’t think it was dumb,” said Tommy – he was sure they was a medical name for it but couldn’t remember the top of his head. “It’s… interesting to hear about it….I mean...it's not something you hear about often..."

Jason shrugged a little “Guess it a little interesting.” He admitted 

"So who did you speck to first...properly I mean... Kim?" Guessed Tommy knowing Jason and Kim had a closed friendship. "Or was it Trini...she can get anyone to talk... Or Zack?..." really Tommy could see Jason opening up to anyone of the group. 

"Out of the group...that would be...Kim..." Said Jason "we were paired together to do a project about animals...we ended up doing ours on the Platypus... I knew stuff about them but didn't know how to spell some of the words so I whisper to Kim what I knew...Apparently she could barely hear me," said Jason "The trouble only happen later when we have to show the project to the class and the teacher wanted everyone to talk...".

"Dare I asked what happen?" Asked Tommy painting a picture in his head of a trouble angry young boy who needed some sort of help, put in a positions that would have caused him distress. Tommy couldn’t see that ending well. 

"I run out of class and lock myself in a cupboard," said Jason "They almost had to knock down the door because I couldn't open it. After that they were lots of meeting and lots of arguments. No one was happy about it.” 

"You carry on talking to Kim?"

"Kind of. We started to make up a secret hand language, it was pretty cool. How about you take a turn reading the map?" Asked Jason changing the subject and passing the map to Tommy. Tommy took this as a que to stop questioning Jason about his past. But Tommy had more and more questions. But now wasn’t the time to ask them. Tommy felt he might of overstep the mark. 

Flashback  
Billy walked around the back of the school. He wanted to look for bugs – and he thought they would be were people didn’t often go. He walked near the large metal bins the kitchen – when he heard them being kicked. Billy was curious and wanted to look.   
Jason was there – alone. That was odd. Jason was nearly always with Bulk and Skull. Billy looked closer and saw that Jason was upset. That was quite normal for Jason to be upset a lot of the time. But he also looked angry. Jason turn to look at him and paused for a moment – five seconds to be exacted. 

“Sorry,” said Jason then he burst into tears and sat on the floor with his head to his bruised keens. 

Billy didn’t know what to do. He never hear Jason say a word before. He thought he should go and get a teacher seeing that Jason was very upset about something. But something made him stop. His mother told him had a little kindness could go a long way. Maybe he could test his mother theory. Billy got out his lunch box and took out him chocolate bar. And walked to Jason. “Here,” said Billy. Jason looked up at Billy with red eyes. “You can have it if you like…” 

Jason took the chocolate bar and looked at Billy and dry his eyes roughly on his arm. Jason then open the bar and broken it in half. He past half to Billy. 

“Thank you,” said Billy – he hadn’t expected that. Billy sat next to Jason to eat the chocolate. It may not be the most hygienic place to eat chocolate but Billy didn’t really want to leave Jason alone. Instead Billy talk about anything that come to his head.

At the end of the day Billy was in the car with his mother. “How was your day sweetie? You seem to be doing some hard thinking.” 

“I gave my chocolate bar to Jason today.” Billy said “He was upset and kicking the bins, and when he saw me he started to cry...” 

“That was very kind of you dear,” said his mom. “Why was he upset?” 

“I don’t know,” said Billy – he had no idea what caused it. “Jason doesn’t speak at school – but he did say sorry for kicking the bins. Then he started to cry…” 

“Does he have any friends?” asked his mother sounding a little concern. 

“He play with Bulk and Skull.” Said Billy 

“Maybe you could be his friend as well.” Said his mother. His mother heard a lot about Bulk and Skull from Billy but not much about Jason. Billy looked thoughtful as this. “He could come around after school tomorrow and stay for some dinner.” Suggested his mother.

“I don’t think he like it,” said Billy 

“Well, we wouldn’t know until we try.” Said his mother “And it won’t hurt to ask. You could get to know him a little better….” His mother paused “Do you want to make friends with him? It’s okay if you don’t…”

Billy had to think about this. He never thought about become friends with Jason before. “Maybe,” he said “But I don’t want Bulk and Skull to come…just Jason.” 

“Just Jason,” agree his mother. 

The next day Billy walked to Jason. Jason always got to school Jbefore Bulk and Skull – he would wait in the playground alone for them to arrive. “Hey Jason,” said Billy “Would you like to come to my house today? My mom say you can stay for dinner as well.”   
Jason looked surprised at think. He bit his lip for a moment. Before nodding his head. 

End Flashback

The rest of the day Tommy didn't ask Jason anymore questions about his past. Jason didn't seem upset that Tommy knew he just didn't want to talk about it. "When did Jason start talking to you?" Question Tommy to Zack back in the tent that evening. "He told me started hanging around with Billy but..."

"He didn't talk to me for a while," said Zack getting into his sleeping bag "By the time we become friends Jason had more or less got over the whole not talking thing…” 

"It’s slightly different with me cos he would come over at least once a week," said Billy "When that first started to happen he wouldn't say a word. But he started too then we play make believe games... Nothing huge just a few words here or there... but once he was comfortable there was no stopping him but that took weeks and weeks..." 

"But he talked to his parents no trouble right?" asked Tommy. 

Billy and Zack shared a look for a moment, And Tommy felt like he was missing something. "You do know that Jason's dad isn't he biological one right?" Asked Zack. Tommy shock his head he hadn't know that, "Well, Jason real dad turn out to be a huge jerk. That's why Jason used to be how he was, cos of his old man...Jason never talk about him though..."

"So Colin is Jason's stepdad," said Tommy slowly. 

"Technically specking yes," said Billy "But he see Jason as his son and Jason see him as his dad...they had a bumpy start but Colin was the one who got Jason into karate in the first place..." 

"So around the same time Jason stated hanging with you guys and slowly left Bulk and Skull?"

"Yes I think so," said Zack a little unsure "Just don't ask Jase about his dad... his real dad... He wasn't a nice person..." warned Zack “Even Bulk and Skull never mention him..." 

"Don't worry man I won't," promised Tommy at once.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It wasn't till a few weeks after the camping trip that got Tommy thinking about Jason's background again.  
Jason was called to read aloud in class, Jason had been asked to do this in the past but now Tommy was noticing little details like how Jason holding the book a little tighter and his shoulder tensing ever so slightly. Tommy guess he only noticed it now because he now knew Jason spend years not talking in school. He guessed that it still caused some anxieties in Jason, and it had to be something Jason had to face almost every day.

Tommy could help but feel angry towards Jason unknown father. It was clear that Jason's real father wasn't a nice person and obviously scared the younger Jason so much that the younger Jason couldn't mentally cope in school. Jason could have easily become a bully like Bulk and Skull - maybe worst. 

It was Zack who filled in some missing information for Tommy. Zack had asked Jason if he could tell Tommy about his father and Jason had agreed - only if Tommy didn't asked him any questions about him. It was sign that Jason trusted Tommy - and Tommy wanted to respect that trust. 

"He was a drunk, a mean drunk at that," explain Zack "I don't think he ever lay a finger on Jason...but... looking back maybe he did. He used to hurt his mom, I know that…” Zack paused for a moment "Once when Jase was at Billy's they must of been eight years old or something like that...his dad showed up out of his mind... Must have been drinking and took some drugs...of course Billy's parents wouldn't let Jason go with him. He went mental and they had to phone the police and everything..."

"The police?"

"Yeah, he been arrested more than once before and after that. He is actually in prison now - armed robbery," said Zack “Billy said that night that he and Jason had to stay in his room with the door locks until the police come…Billy said it was scary...” 

"So why didn't Jason's mom just leave him?"

"I don't think it’s that easy man," said Zack "Jason's dad likes to scare people, like to have the power over them...She did leave him some point...more than once I think...but…when she finally did leave him for real they had to get a restraining order against him... Not that he always paid any attention to it..." Zack bit his lip a little "I'm not sure about the timeline of all that... it is pretty messy...and confusing…." 

It did some like a very messy situation to be in. "He didn't following the restraining order?"

Zack shook his head "Showed up at school in a middle of a lesson once," said Zack "We could hear him out in the playground yelling and everything. The school went into lockdown and the police were called...The teachers block the windows but...we could still hear everything." 

"That must have be scary,"

"We were all scared out of our wits, we were nine or ten at the time.” said Zack "We all were taken into the hall so we didn't witness any more drama...But all that made Jason really upset. Some teacher had to take him to the medical room...But I think the teachers realised why Jason was like how he was...they were more understand after that..." 

"When is he getting out?" Asked Tommy 

"Not for ages," said Zack at once. “After that the school actually help get Jason into counselling session he really really needed and some point he stated started Karate and moves on with his life..."

"It's not that easy,"

"No, but Jason doing the best he can, look at him now...he's the red ranger. He fights evil, he is not his dad never has been..."

“And his step dad?” 

“They had a rocky start from what I know.” Said Zack “But he used to take Jason to games and fishing…the movies…you know that kind of thing. It took Jason a long while to trust him – but after everything it’s not surprising is it.” 

Tommy nodded his head and thought about everything he had learn about his friend. He could to the realization that you never could truly know what someone has been thought. That everyone faces they own demons. Maybe one day he would share this own story with Jason. 

Jason POV

My earliest memory is of my parents fighting. Mom always tried to shield me from it the best she could - but she couldn't stop me hearing the heated words and rises voices, she couldn't stop me seeing her bruise or broken objects around the house. She couldn't stop the images I saw though cracks in the door. Images I saw happening right in front of me daily.

I don’t remember the first time my dad hit me – I didn’t always know why he was hitting me – half the time I didn’t know why he was always yelling at me.

Mom started to take me to my uncle’s apartment when things got really bad. My uncle didn't want to watch me but at least he didn't shout or drink himself stupid. My uncle didn't know how to talk to kids so I had to entertain myself. Sometimes my uncle would leave me there alone in the apartment. 

It was at my uncle apartment building I first meet Bulk, a boy who had his own problems. We become friends because my uncle didn’t want to watch me and Bulk’s mother like the idea of Bulk having a friend, Bulk mother got excited when I come over, I remember we watch a lot of tv. It wasn't long before I use to climb the fire escape up to Bulk apartment. It was nice to have a friend - before that I hadn't know any other children.

At home everything was tense and the fighting never stopped it only got worst. More than once the police showed up - they were scary, more so than my father - at least my father didn't carry guns on him. My father told me that the police were the bad guys and would take me away forever. I didn’t want to be taken away. 

I remember once my mom locking my father out of the house. I remember them shouting thought the door. I remember window smashing and a lot of yelling... Mom ended up with a black eye. Mom didn’t lock my father out the house again.

The day before I started school my father told me I can tell no one what happen at home. If I did tell I would be taken away – it wasn’t just the police that would do this, but other adults who take children away from their families.  
I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the fighting, he told me all grown up fight and everyone would think I was silly little boy. I didn’t know if he was lying or not. 

I hated my first day of school. Even if I was with Bulk. I cried and cried the first day because I though school was an horrible place and that the teachers were just like the police - I thought they were all bad people – bad people pretending to be nice – and I thought at any moment they would hit me or taken me away from my mom. 

The second day I cried again, the teacher tried to talk to me but I didn't talk back - she thought I was shy. Bulk had become friends with Skull. Bulk and Skull become best friends that day – but they let me play with them – I don’t know why but it was nice to have someone to play with in the playground. 

After over a week without talking the teacher had meeting with my parents. Only my mom showed up. That was the first of many meetings. I don’t know what was said – but nothing changed at home or at school. 

The teachers were at a lost what to do with me. I didn't talk, didn't put up my hand, or wanted their attention in any way. The first time they told me off I thought they would send me away or tell my father I was bad...I didn't know what was worst. 

My father broke mom nose once with a frying pan. She had to go to hospital - my father said she tripped over my toys. Only I didn't have many, all the money went on his drinking. I had to go the school the next day. I knew I couldn’t say a word about what had happen. 

I had to draw a picture of my family at school. I drew me and mom then draw my father in a box. I didn't want him to hurt mom again. The teacher asked me about the picture and of course I didn't answer...Maybe they were beginning to guess what was happening.

Bulk and Skull used to play ninjas, I did too. Bulk and Skull used to let me play with them, the other kids were slightly scared of me, while I played with Bulk and Skull I sometime forgot about my parents and enjoy myself. It was easy to talk to Bulk and Skull – because they didn’t talk much about home or families all they wanted to do was play games.   
Bulk and Skull used to tease some of the other kids, I didn't say anything. Bulk and Skull were my only friends - I didn't want to be alone. 

One day an older boy called me names. I got angry, when my father got angry he punched and shouted. I started kicking the bins, I heard something behind me and saw Billy. He was looking at me with big open eyes, I knew he was scared. I spoke and then started to cry. I was sure Billy would go and get a teacher but he didn't. I never ask him why he didn't.

After that I started to go around Billy house. I wouldn't speck at first but Billy patents talk to me and they never thought I was stupid. Billy house was homey and safe. It was the first time I saw how a family should be. 

I still played with Bulk and Skull but now I had Billy as well. Billy was different to Bulk and Skull. Bulk and Skull were easy for me to understand but I didn't like how mean they could be. Billy was sometimes hard to understand but he was friendly to everyone.

One day I was playing at Billy house after school when my father come to take me home. He had been drinking and he took something else too. Billy's parents refused to let me go with him. My father got mad and they phoned the police. I though Billy and his parents would hate me - but they didn't. I thought his parents wouldn’t let me in their house again – but they said I was always welcomed – and if I need somewhere safe to go – I could go there anytime day or night. 

I didn’t go a first, but after a huge fight with my father throwing the TV across the room I started getting myself to Billy house. It was nice to have somewhere safe to go. Looking back Billy parents must have called social services on my family more than once – I don’t know if those calls did any good. 

One day out of the blue mom took me to a shelter home for women and children. She had enough of my dad. We slept in one room and we could hear the drama from the other families around us. I though my father would come and take us back, he wouldn’t let walls or door stop him. I knew this because he broken doors down before.

He did try, he tried to take off with me in his car. But mom already told me not to go with him, no matter what. I had to fight off my father and ran all the way to the shelter with my father’s words ringing in my head. He also showed up at the shelter, he was scary. I watched from the window as the police come and took him away again.

My mother got a restraining order against my dad. Then he showed up at school out of his mind with drinks and drugs. I was filled with horror, everyone now knew who my father was now. I was embarrassed and scared. Some kids said mean things to me after that. 

He showed up once more. He told me he hated me, I told him that I hated him too and I never wanted to see him again. He was surprise I spoke like that to him. He was angry and so was I. I told him I would phone the police and they will come and arrested him and I hope that they feed him worms. He said nasty things back to me as well. Billy's dad had to drag me away.   
I never saw my father again after that.

My mother and I started to rebuild our lives. I had to go to counselling and so did my mom. I didn't want to talk to them at first. But we play games like hang-a-man and snap. After a while we had to talk about feeling and understanding them, they taught me how to manged my feelings. I also went to speech therapy to help with the selective mutism.

Then my mom meet a new man at first I hated him and didn't trust him. Colin took his time he never shouted at me, or at my mom. He took me to my first baseball game, and taught me to ride a bike, but I was still angry. 

Colin knew why I was angry. He told me he promise never to hurt my mom or me. He promised he wouldn't touch any alcohol if I didn't want him to. He said he would always listens to me if I needed to talk. I used to play up all the time, break the rules – just to test him. Just to see if he would hurt me. But he never did – no matter what I did. 

I remember sitting in bed listening to mom crying and heading the sound of Colin’s voice. I knew my behaviour upset mom. We had a talk all three of us. We come up with family goals and had it pined the kitchen fridge. Every few days Colin would make a positive comment about it. One we reach a goal we would come up with a new one. 

Colin and Billy’s dad got on well. I remember seeing them talking and laughing. I took it as a good sign if Billy’s dad liked him.  
Colin took me to karate lessons and taught me how to box. He taught me how to deal with my anger. Bulk and Skull found it funny- but Colin slowly become my hero. Slowly I stated hanging around more with Billy, Kim, Zack and Trini. I didn't mean for my friendship with Bulk and Skull to end like it did...but sometimes things like that happen.

One day he asked me if I was okay if he married my mom. I was. Then a few days later after he and my mom got engaged I asked Colin and my mom if I could chance my surname too. I asked I Colin can become my dad, he said yes without hesitation.   
I hardly think about my real dad anymore. Mom told me when he was send to prison but I didn't feel anything. He’s not part of my life anymore. He doesn’t scare me anymore. He doesn’t have that control over my life anymore. 

Now I am a power Ranger I can protect people from bullies. I know what it like to be bullied and scared - now I can help.  
My past might be more trouble than others. But it far from the worst. And I can control my future – and that’s what I am planning to do.


End file.
